


Dernier jour d'hiver

by Pampelune



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Cold Weather, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Whump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Echange de Noël 2020Isidore fuit l'orphelinat pendant un soir d'hive fait une rencontre surprenante.
Relationships: Isidore Beautrelet & Arsène Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Dernier jour d'hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Un vent glacial forcissait jusqu’à emporter les chapeaux mal ajustés des gentilshommes. Chacun, à la manière d’une tortue, rentrait cou et menton dans le col de son manteau. Les pas claquaient en cadence sur le pavé. C’était l’un de ces soirs d’hiver où le froid se faisait si sec et mordant qu’il retenait la neige de tomber, et l’émerveillement qu’on pouvait éprouver devant la blancheur de la saison morne s’en trouvait réduit à néant. D’une rue à une autre, on n’entendait que plaintes, gémissements et mécontentements lancés vertement. Isidore saisissaient des brides de tous les petits tracas tandis que les passants traversaient la grand-rue adjacente à son refuge. 

Il avait trouvé place en bas des escaliers menant à une cave, sous un avant-toit, là où, dans un creux d’obscurité, ni la lumière des lampadaires, ni le vent polaire ne parvenaient jusqu’à lui. Le soleil couché de bonne heure l’avait enveloppé dans d’épais ténèbres auxquels qui ne lui procuraient aucune chaleur. Ses oreilles et ses joues rougissaient et le picotaient douloureusement. Son nez coulait dans ses genoux et il avait, pour l’heure, réussi à endiguer l’engourdissement qui saisissait l’extrémité de ses doigts en enfouissant ses mains sous ses aisselles. Le cardigan qu’il avait attrapé en fuyant l’orphelinat s’était glacé et le drapait désormais d’un manteau de froid. 

Il aurait dû retourner auprès du directeur, s’excuser, mais il se sentait trop fier pour courber l’échine. Il se disait — avec le dramatisme tragique qui sied bien aux adolescents — qu’il valait mieux mourir de froid que de honte. Son père le lui aurait reproché, et cette simple pensée lui tordait le coeur. Il pensait au temps passé en sa compagnie près d’une cheminée, écumant les livres de la bibliothèque en attendant la venue de Noël. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de mettre en relation ces vieux souvenirs avec son quotidien où les coups de triques s’efforçaient de lui désenseigner « ses caprices d’enfant gâté ». Moins que la fierté, c’était la certitude que les beaux jours étaient finis pour de bon qui lui engourdissait les jambes et l’empêchait de faire demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat : c’eût été admettre qu’il ne passerait plus jamais un Noël en compagnie de son père. Cette pensée lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux bien plus rapidement que les stries et les bleus laissés par le fouet. 

« Eh bien, eh bien… Qu’est-ce qu’un mendiant peut bien faire là à une heure pareille ? »

Isidore releva la tête. Il n’avait pas vu venir l’homme qui se tenait devant lui, un riche gentilhomme au sourire moqueur, blond sous son haut-de-forme, des favoris parfaitement taillés longeant le rebord de sa mâchoire, un épais cardigan sur les épaules qui donnait envie à Isidore comme un repas de Noël fait saliver un chien affamé, mais il avait l’air hautain, moqueur, et Isidore se renfrogna pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l’avoir humilié.

« Je ne suis pas un mendiant, monsieur. Je ne vous demande pas la charité. »

Il se racornit contre le mur, lui tournant presque le dos, pensant que l’homme s’en irait, mais ses belles chaussures de cuir noir tapotaient le givre des pavés et irritait l’adolescent.

« Tu m’as l’air bien jeune pour traîner dans les rues à ton âge.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! 

— Quelle impolitesse…

— Vous me tutoyez ! Ne me parlez pas politesse !

— Il faudrait que je te vouvoie alors que tu n’as même pas de barbe aux joues ? Allons petit…

— Si je n’ai pas barbe aux joues et que ça importe assez à vos yeux pour que vous me manquiez de respect, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous donnez la peine de me parler, rétorqua le garçon, piqué au vif. Allez vous-en.

— Certainement pas. Je suis un adulte et je peux aller où bon me semble, contrairement à toi. Peut-être devrais-je héler la marée-chaussée pour qu’elle te ramène à tes parents… »

La gorge d’Isidore se serra. L’idée d’être raccompagné à l’orphelinat par un policier comme un vulgaire criminel l’écrasait. On lui infligerait une double volée de bois vert pour cela, et il devrait expliquer une fois encore à un étranger pourquoi il n’était pas auprès de ses parents à cette heure tardive. Tout cela suffit à adoucir l'humeur du garçon qui se retourna, suppliant, vers son passant trop curieux.

« Non, s’il-vous-plait monsieur… Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé. Ne pouvez-vous pas passer votre route et faire comme si vous ne m’aviez pas vu ? J’irai ailleurs, si ma présence vous importune… »

L’homme se massa la mâchoire pensivement.

« J’aurais dû mal à prétendre n’avoir rien vu, mais il est certain que tu ne resteras pas ici longtemps… Oh ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux là ! J’ai l’impression d’être le dernier des salauds. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit déjà ? le primesaut ! Il ne faut prendre les choses avec plus de légerté, bébé. »

Isidore écarquilla les yeux et, malgré la faiblesse qui lui raidissait les jambes, se releva pour regarder plus à son aise son gêneur. Comme toujours, le déguisement était parfait, mais ce petit sourire mutin était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Lupin ? Vous ? Mais…

— Allons… N’ai-je pas le droit de garder un oeil sur mon meilleur adversaire ? 

— Herlock Sholmès…

— Ce bon-à-rien ? Tu te crois moins bon que lui ? Oh, mon petit ! Intelligence et naïveté ne font pas bon ménage ! »

Isidore ne parvint pas à se sentir offensé. Le rire de Lupin était aussi doux qu’un oreiller de plumes. Le cambrioleur paraissait charmé de le revoir et c’était, de loin, le visage le plus amical qu’il ait vu depuis longtemps.

L’homme défit les boutons de sa veste et la glissa sur les épaules garçon dans un geste nonchalant qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude. 

« Viens donc, petit flocon, avant d’attraper la mort.

— Je ne veux pas retourner…

— Voyons ! Tu crois que je te ramène là-bas ? Nous allons chez moi auprès d’un bon feu. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser ? »

L’opportunité de pouvoir se lover dans la chaleur rayonnante d’une cheminée lui ôta ses dernières résistantes et il se laissa guider par la main comme un petit enfant de rues en rues, dans un état d’épuisement tel qu’il n’aurait su dire par quel chemin ils s’étaient rendus devant la maison de maître où Lupin le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte. 

Même alors, le gel poursuivait Isidore dans corridor, comme une tique dont on a arraché le corps et dont la tête reste plantée dans la peau. Le garçon, frissonnant et grelottant, devait faire peine à voir car Lupin lui retira lui-même ses souliers pour l’amener au plus vite dans le salon où il l’assit devant l’âtre avant de le draper d’une couverture. 

Isidore perdit la notion du temps. Lorsqu’il en reprit le fil, ses doigts bleus baignaient dans un bol d’eau tiède et les flammes jaunes et rouges qui dansaient devant lui faisait ruisseler la sueur sur son front. Lupin, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans sa chemise blanche et son veston, traversa la pièce jusqu’au tapis où il était assis, un tasse fumante à la main, et passa une main nonchalante dans le dos du garçon qui tressaillit. L’homme la retira avant qu’il n’ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit.

« Chaud, conclut-il. Tu as une vilaine fièvre. Espérons qu’elle ne s’aggrave pas. Tiens… »

Une odeur de chocolat s’élevait de la tasse qui lui avait mise dans les mains. Ce parfum rappelait tant de souvenirs à Isidore qu’il sentit son regard s’embuer avant même d’y poser les lèvres. 

« Eh bien ? Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda Lupin d’une voix innocemment condescendante. 

— Papa me manque.

— Ah… »

Piques et sarcasmes s’étaient échappés en un souffle. Une main ébouriffa les cheveux encore frais du garçon tandis qu’il pleurait à s’en retourner l’estomac. Le crépitement du feu et les sanglots humides occupèrent le silence. Cependant, passé une heure de lamentation sans mots, Lupin ne s’éloigna pour revenir avec un livre en main. 

« Ecoute, bébé : tu resteras avec moi longtemps que nécéssaire. Tu n’as pas à te soucier de l’orphelinat puisque tu n’y retourneras pas. Concernant ton vieux père, eh bien, je ne peux pas te le ramener, mais tu pourrais fermer les yeux et faire comme si… comme s’il était là, à ma place, rien que pour ce soir. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Isidore ne répondit pas. Un hoquet régulier lui coupait le souffle et ses paupières bouffies s’alourdissaient. Sans attendre son approbation, Lupin s’assit dans son dos et le tira entre ses jambes, réajustant la couverture sur ses épaules, prenant appui sur le canapé pour se donner un dossier. Isidore se sentait terriblement petit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu’il avait cinq ans et que son père pouvait encore le porter au lit. Cette présence apaisa sa respiration erratique et bientôt il n’y eut plus que des larmes brûlantes et lasses sur ses joues. 

C’est à cet instant que le cambrioleur ouvrit son livre devant les yeux du garçon. Isidore tenta d’en décrypter les mots, mais la fièvre et la fatigue rendaient les phrases inintelligibles, et même lorsque la voix de Lupin vint chatouiller son oreille, il en saisit à peine le sens.

Mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son père, et dehors, le froid devait s’être attendri, car la neige avait commencé à tomber. 

Ce soir là, Isidore s’endormit, fiévreux mais apaisé, bénit d’un baiser paternel sur le front, moins seul qu'il ne s'imaginait quelques heures plus tôt.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fanfic sur mes chouchous littéraires et un petit hommage à l'hiver. J'adore la dynamique entre Lupin et Isidore. Merci à Calimera de m'avoir donné une excuse pour écrire à nouveau sur ces deux personnages.


End file.
